


Up High in the Trees

by Rebecca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Forests, Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: It is said that deep within the forest and undiscovered kingdom lies...
Relationships: King of a Sapient Chimpanzee Tribe/Human Lost in the Forest, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Up High in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> Resize the browser window to resize the image.


End file.
